Emily Croft
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily Fields is 28 years old and nearly 5 years ago she became Emily Croft when she married Victoria Croft. After she gave up on swimming on pro-level, Emily went back to college and re-educated herself, becoming an archaeologist and adventurer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily Croft**

 **Emily Fields is 28 years old and nearly 5 years ago she became Emily Croft when she married Victoria Croft.**

After she gave up on swimming on pro-level, Emily went back to college and re-educated herself, becoming an archaeologist and adventurer. She is more or less a female real-life Indiana Jones.

Right now she's in a small old plane, flying on the way to Egypt.

"Mrs Croft, we'll be in Egypt by sunset." says the pilot, John Rover.

"Thanks. And please call me Emily." says Emily.

"I've orders from Professor Galwine to talk in a formal way during the mission." says John.

"Okay then, Mr Rover." says Emily.

"Nervous?" says John.

"Honestly no, not really. I've been to Egypt once before." says Emily.

She wear a white t-shirt, baggy green cargo pants, brown leather jacket, black combat boots and a gray fedora hat.

On her belt she carry a classic Colt revolver and a white bullwhip.

4 hours later, the plane lands outside a small village in Egypt.

"Alright...good luck." says John.

"I don't believe in luck, but thank you anyway." says Emily.

"Okay. Bye." says John as he fly away.

Emily walk to the village where an Egyptian woman wait for her.

The Egyptian woman is the same age as Emily and wear a white tight tnak top, pink sweatpants and brown boots. On her belt is a knife and an iPhone or at least something that seem to be an iPhone.

"Hi, my name's Ceriiza Avero." says the woman.

"I'm Emily Croft." says Emily.

"Fredrico told me to give you this." says Ceriiza as she give Emily a blue leather bag.

"Very nice." says Emily when she sees what's in the bag.

Ceriiza show Emily the place where Emily will live during her stay.

"This is your home away from home, Emily." says Ceriiza.

"Thank you." says Emily.

2 hours later, Emily ride a horse out to the Valley of the Kings.

"Good. No one seems to be around. Perhaps this will be kinda easy." says Emily.

"Sorry. You are so wrong." says an evil girl named Rae Vincentson as she appear in her white car.

"Really? Give up." says Emily.

"Never." says Rae.

Rae pull out a gun.

Emily use her bullwhip to knock the gun from Rae's hand.

"You'll see me again." says Rae as she drive away.

Emily jump off her horse and walk down into one of the tombs.

She use a big flashlight to see in the darkness.

"Hmm..." says Emily when she find a large stone tablet.

She try to read it.

"Sunrise and Moonlight, the beginning of the end. Legendary Six Warriors shall fight until only one stands. They are going to bring darkness upon the Earth...at least that's what I think it means." says Emily.

"Anything here belongs to us." says one of three thieves as they enter the room from a door on the other side.

"I don't think so, guys." says Emily.

"You're a girl. No girl can win against us, so give up now or we'll kill you." says the thief.

"Just because I'm a woman, I am not weak." says Emily.

"All bimbos are weak. Let us rape you, baby." says the thief.

The thieves pull out guns and aim them at Emily.

"Never in hell." says Emily as she use her whip to knock the guns from the thieves' hands.

"No!" scream the thieves.

"See? I'm a powerful lady." says Emily with a smile.

The thieves run away in fear.

"Yeah! Nobody mess with Em Croft 'cause I'm awesome." says Emily.

Emily suddenly sees something behind the stone tablet. It is a small golden goblet.

"I'm taking this." says Emily as she put the goblet in her bag.

Emily walk into the next room.

In that room, Emily sees the thieves fall into a hole in the floor.

The thieves fall onto huge stone spikes deep in the hole, being killed.

"Let's see, what does this thing tells me?" says Emily as she finds a second stone tablet.

She try to read the tablet.

"Beyond this point in time, no strangers and enemies shall walk or they'll face eternal pain in a realm of...uh...something..." says Emily.

Emily finds a silver dagger stuck in the wall.

She pull it out and takes it with her.

"Okay..." says Emily with a sweet smile.

She enter a third room where she finds a pair of white large stone sarcophagi, one of them has a broken lid.

To the surprise of Emily there's nothing inside.

"I wonder who used to be place here." says Emily.

Carved on the sarcophagus is a Greek symbol for female strength so the person who was supposed to be in it was probably a woman, though it weird that the symbol is clearly of Greek origins on a sarcophagus in Egypt.

Emily does not understand.

She use her pink iPhone to take a photo of the Greek symbol.

"Honestly, even if I could explore the rest of this tomb myself, it is probably better to have Professor Michael Davidsen and his team take care of it later." says Emily.

Emily leave the tomb.

"Fresh air, wonderful." says Emily.

59 minutes later, Emily enter the GKA office in Neka Town.

"What can I do for you?" says Kalim Aldebaro, a modern Gravekeeper Chief and vice commander of the GKA.

"I'd like to register tomb Alpha 06 for Rosewood Insitute of History." says Emily.

"Name, please." says Kalim.

"Emily Croft." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Kalim. "Request complete."

"Wonderful. Thank you, sir." says Emily.

"No problem, Mrs Croft." says Kalim.

5 days later.

In Rosewood, Emily enter Professor Micahel Davidsen's office.

"Here, professor. I found this." says Emily as she give Professor Davidsen the golden goblet she found.

"Interesting. Quite the thing to find, Emily. Very good." says Professor Davidsen.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You're welcome." says Professor Davidsen.

The next day.

"Alright, here we go..." says Emily as she put on her female purple tuxedo which she always wear when teaching at Hollis.

She grab her briefcase and walk out to her car.

"I look forward to seeing what Davidsen and the others will find in Egypt." says Emily as she drive to Hollis.

When she get to Hollis, her friend Ezra Fitz meets her.

"Hi, Emily. How are you?" says Ezra.

"I'm good. No problems." says Emily.

"Good. I was worried when I was told you'd gone to Egypt. The previous person who was sent there never came back to Rosewood." says Ezra.

"Oh..what happened...?" says Emily.

"Well, I'm not sure. She was apparently killed by someone." says Ezra.

"Thank goodness I survived." says Emily.

"Yes." says Ezra.

Emily walk to classroom Beta 09.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Today we'll be talking about ancient Egypt." says Emily as she enter classroom Beta 09 and takes her seat by the teacher's desk.

"Mrs Croft, did they actually believe in gods such as Anubis and Ra back then?" says a girl named Mia Rogers.

"Yes. People did clearly think that their gods were as real as sand and wind." says Emily.

"Okay." says Mia.

"Let's begin. In ancient Egypt, nearly 3000 BC, during the so-called Early Dinasty the land of Egypt was united under the rule of noble Pharao Menes, the First, starting the first golden era of the magnificent Egyptian kingdom, leading to the building of the great pyramids and the holy sphinx and so on and so on." says Emily.

Emily bring up pictures of the pyramids and other things on the big HD TV.

56 minutes later.

"Ptolemaios was the centurio prima or chief general in Alexander the Great's army during the war with Egypt and after Alexander's victory, he remained the righthand-man of Alexander. Later, after the death of Alexander, Ptolemaios founded what would later become the famous Royal Alexandria Library in honor of Alexander and put Alexander's gold / crystal sarcophagus on public display in the big library atrium. Ptolemaios eventually took over as king after Alexander and was as such the second Greek to rule over Egypt and he was also the forefather of Queen Cleopatra VII." says Emily.

"Wait...wasn't Cleopatra pure-blood Egyptian?" says a girl named Jane Raven.

"No. She was the last heir in a straight line of Ptolemaios and as such of Macedonian blood, making her Greek, not Egyptian. Most people probably believed her to be born an Egyptian, but she was truly the last true descendant of the grand noble houses of Macedon to which both Alexander and Ptolemaios did belong. Her son, usually known as Caesarion, was part Egyptian though." says Emily.

"Wow." says Jane.

"The death of Cleopatra VII marked the end of an era. After that, the kingdom of Egypt began to lose its glory." says Emily.

"Has her body ever been found...?" says a girl named Nina Crow.

"Unfortunately not. Cleopatra's body hasn't been found. It's not known where it is." says Emily.

4 hours later.

"Hi, babe!" says Victoria when Emily get home.

Victoria gives Emily a sweet kiss.

"Mmm! Babe..." says Emily.

Victoria is a blonde with blue eyes and semi-curly hair, looking almost like Alison DiLaurentis, Emily's first crush in high school.

"Em, how was work today?" says Victoria.

"It was wonderful." says Emily with a cute smile.

"That's great. You are the best. I'm sure all you students think of you as their favorite teacher." says Victoria.

"Honestly I'm not sure, but they seem to like me." says Emily.

"They probably think you're so cool, Em." says Victoria.

"I hope so..." says Emily.

"Relax. You are super cool and very sweet." says Victoria.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

Emily gives Victoria a hug.

"Awww!" says Victoria.

"What's for dinner?" says Emily.

"I'm making fish pizza." says Victoria.

"So sweet." says Emily.

"You still love pizza, Emily?" says Victoria.

"Of course, Victoria. Pizza's my favorite food." says Emily.

"That is so cute!" says Victoria.

"Thanks!" says Emily.

4 days later.

"Hi, Em." says Professor Davidsen when Emily arrive in Egypt.

"Thanks, sir." says Emily.

"I'm glad you decided to join us." says Professor Davidsen.

"No problem. It's fun for me to do stuff like this." says Emily.

"Okay. Let's begin." says Professor Davidsen.

"Alright, professor." says Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
